


Reproach

by Izzu



Series: HTE Hope AU Universe [3]
Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set in between the two earlier scenes in chapter 5 of Atonement. Having been rudely awakened and regaining his memories so abruptly, Yumehito took a moment to think about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproach

Yumehito snorted to himself.   
  
Wasn't he being in denial right now? Despite his outburst this morning—and just now, he wasn't really mad at anyone. Even at Ainosuke. That kid, even after what he had done; still tried to save his life. Just because of this ties of blood between them. Even he himself haven't thought that he would actually survive.   
  
Yet, even when he had been in coma for so long—even after recovering and losing his memories—Ainosuke still continued caring for him. Was he the kind of person who would deserve that kind of treatment? Stupid Ainosuke... why did you have to continue making yourself so miserable for this useless brother?   
  
Yume turned to his side as Ainosuke already fast asleep on the bed. He chuckled to himself. So this was what Ainosuke did once he found out how to get his hands on the rest of his money. Get a bigger room for themselves as well as a bigger bed? Honestly, such a simple minded kid.   
  
He ran his hand over Ainosuke's face as the kid sighed in content at the touch. He sighed helplessly.   
  
"Both of us... were really hopeless, don't you think? Could there be any way that we won't have to depend on each other so much?" he whispered softly before giving his brother a soft peck on the cheek and covering his body with a blanket. He sighed again before climbing up on another side of the bed to sleep.


End file.
